Make New Friends but Keep Discord/Gallery
Prologue Fluttershy's Cottage opening exterior S5E7.png|"Ohoho, but that's not all!" Discord telling Fluttershy a funny story S5E7.png|"When I went to look for them again, they were on the ceiling!" Discord and Fluttershy having a fun time S5E7.png Fluttershy laughing amused S5E7.png|Somepony is full of giggles Fluttershy "never known anypony as funny as you" S5E7.png|"Oh, Discord, I've never known anypony as funny as you!" Fluttershy holding a teacup S5E7.png|"I love that story about the time you tried to train your right paw..." Fluttershy can't hold in her laughter S5E7.png|Teehee Fluttershy "fetch your left leg!" S5E7.png|"...to fetch your left leg!" Discord and Fluttershy having Tuesday tea S5E7.png|"Oh, I do love our Tuesday teas..." Fluttershy mentions her friend Tree Hugger S5E7.png|"...and I can't wait for you to meet my friend Tree Hugger." Discord surprised by the mention of Tree Hugger S5E7.png Discord says "Tree Hugger?" derisively S5E7.png|"Tree Hugger?" Discord having a droll laugh S5E7.png Fluttershy "met her on a trip to see the Breezies" S5E7.png|"I met her on a trip to see the Breezies." Fluttershy talking about Tree Hugger S5E7.png|"She's a member of the Equestrian Society for the Preservation of Rare Creatures." Discord with beady eyes S5E7.png Discord "how nice for you" S5E7.png|"How nice for you." Discord chewing on a teacup S5E7.png|Discord's angry scrunch face Discord in stark surprise S5E7.png|"We're all gonna have so much fun together at the Grand Galloping Gala!" Fluttershy's tea set floats upward S5E7.png Discord accepts Fluttershy's "invitation" S5E7.png|"Oh, I was wondering when you were going to ask me. I'd love to." Fluttershy gets tongue-tied S5E7.png|"Oh. Oh, no. Um..." Fluttershy "already asked Tree Hugger" S5E7.png|"I'm afraid I've already asked Tree Hugger." Discord's jealousy begins S5E7.png|"I'm sorry, Discord." Discord crosses in front of Fluttershy S5E7.png|"I assumed you'd have your own ticket..." Fluttershy looking anxious S5E7.png|"...since you and Princess Celestia are friends now." Discord puts on a jacket S5E7.png|"Were you not invited?" Discord "who, me?" S5E7.png|"Who, me?" Discord "probably got lost in the mail" S5E7.png|"It probably got lost in the mail." Discord "no biggie, as the foals say" S5E7.png|"No biggie, as the foals say." Discord annoyed "gotta go!" S5E7.png|"Well, gotta go!" Fluttershy holds up a tray of teacakes S5E7.png|"But we haven't had any of our Tuesday teacakes." Discord stuffs teacakes down his shirt S5E7.png|"Well, I guess we're just going to have to..." Discord tosses the tray away S5E7.png|"...exclude them from our party this time." Discord "did I say that out loud?" S5E7.png|"Oh, did I say that out loud?" Discord leaving the cottage S5E7.png|"I mean, ta-ta." Discord vanishes from the cottage S5E7.png Fluttershy's tea set clatters to the floor S5E7.png Going around Ponyville Spike sleeping soundly in his castle bedroom S5E7.png|Why haven't we seen Twilight's room yet? Spike slowly waking up S5E7.png Spike surprised by Discord in his bed S5E7.png|Morning, darling. Discord asks Spike where Twilight is S5E7.png|"Where's Twilight?" Spike says Twilight is in Canterlot S5E7.png|"Uh, she's in Canterlot, helping Princess Celestia with the Gala!" Discord disappointed S5E7.png|Discord's scruch face. Discord vanishes from Spike's room S5E7.png Spike freaked out S5E7.png Spike wraps himself in bedsheets S5E7.png|Can't sleep, clown will... well, you know the rest. Carousel Boutique exterior shot S5E7.png|"Oh, your first Grand Galloping Gala!" Rarity levitating jewels and ribbon S5E7.png|"The excitement, the anticipation!" Rarity fashions a bow for Sweetie Belle S5E7.png|"I wouldn't miss this for all the jewels in Equestria!" Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle in Gala dresses S5E7.png|It's the Cutie Mark Crusaders' first time at the Gala. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle jump for joy S5E7.png|"We're going to the Gala!" Scootaloo and Sweetie excited for the Gala S5E7.png|"We're going to the Gala! We're going to the Gala!" Applejack and Rainbow play a card game S5E7.png Applejack tells the fillies to keep it down S5E7.png|"Alright, y'all, keep it down." Applejack downplays the Gala experience S5E7.png|"It ain't like it's a life-changin' experience..." Applejack trailing off S5E7.png|"...or nothiiiiing..." Apple Bloom pushes the curtain open S5E7.png Apple Bloom smiles at AJ S5E7.png Apple Bloom in her Gala dress S5E7.png|Wow, we haven't seen Apple Bloom in a usual dress! Applejack "my little sister's all grown up!" S5E7.png|"My little sister's all grown up!" Apple Bloom joins Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle S5E7.png Applejack crying liquid pride S5E7.png|Whatever happened to "Applejack cries on the inside, Twilight!" Applejack blows her nose with Dash's tail S5E7.png|AJ's used to just pulling Rainbow Dash's tail, now this. Rainbow Dash pulls her tail away S5E7.png|It's liquid pride. Cutie Mark Crusaders super-excited S5E7.png CMC "this is gonna be the best night ever!" S5E7.png|"This is gonna be the best night ever!" Crusaders scream at Discord's giant eye S5E7.png|A startling appearance, even from an honorary fellow Cutie Mark Crusader. Discord with a giant vanity mirror eye S5E7.png Discord talking to Applejack S5E7.png|"I don't suppose that, uh..." Discord scratching Apple Bloom's chin S5E7.png|"...these adorable little cutie pies have their own tickets..." Discord "Gross Gruesome Gala" S5E7.png|"...to the Gross Gruesome Gala, do they?" Apple Bloom blows raspberry at Discord S5E7.png|Seems the creators haven't read the comics. Rarity answers Discord's rude question S5E7.png|"Ahem! To answer your rather rude question..." Rarity "they're going as our dates" S5E7.png|"...they're going as our dates..." Sweetie Belle is Rarity's "plus-one" S5E7.png|"...our plus-ones." Sweetie Belle shouting "we're plus-ones!" S5E7.png|"We're plus-ones!" Crusaders shouting "we're plus-ones!" S5E7.png|"We're plus ones! We're plus-ones!" Discord plugs his ears with his horns S5E7.png|Ugh! These kids! Discord has heard enough of the Crusaders S5E7.png Discord "I believe I got that!" S5E7.png|"Yes, yes, yes, I believe I got that!" Discord vanishes from the Boutique S5E7.png Rainbow Dash wins the card game S5E7.png|Dashie obviously cheated. Elements of Harmony card game transition S5E7.png|Cutie Cards. Pinkie Pie sells a cupcake to Cloud Kicker S5E7.png|"Have a wonderful, special, fantastic day!" Pinkie says hi to Discord S5E7.png|"Oh, hi, Discord. Want some cake?" Metal Gear Discord S5E7.png|! Discord pokes out of the cardboard box S5E7.png|How'd she know I was in here?! Pinkie Pie "all the flavors we have" S5E7.png|"I can give you a list of all the flavors we have..." Pinkie invades Discord's personal space S5E7.png|"...in order of most delicious to incredibly, unbelievably delicious!" Discord "actually, Pinkie Pie" S5E7.png|"Actually, Pinkie Pie..." Discord tries to ask a question S5E7.png|"...who are you taking to..." Discord stammering nervously S5E7.png|"I mean, do you..." Discord scratching a decorative candy cane S5E7.png Discord looking around anxiously S5E7.png|"Eugh, oh, you know what?" Discord famished S5E7.png|"I am famished." Discord asks for all of the cakes S5E7.png|"I'll take all the cakes." Pinkie Pie "all of them?!" S5E7.png|"All of them?!" Pinkie Pie looking stunned S5E7.png Pinkie Pie shaking the fourth wall S5E7.png|Pinkie, that camera is expensive!! Leave it alone!! Pinkie Pie shouting "all of the cakes!" S5E7.png|"He wants all of the cakes!" Discord "I'll need all my energy" S5E7.png|"Well, I'll need all my energy..." Pinkie Pie speeding through the bakery S5E7.png|"...when I'm dancing at the Gala, if I decide to go that is." Discord asks Pinkie who she's going to the Gala with S5E7.png|"Oh, by the way, are you bringing anypony?" Pinkie Pie stuffing a cake into a box S5E7.png|"Oh, of course!" Discord looking aside annoyed S5E7.png|"I was gonna ask my mom, because she's, you know, my mom..." Discord sees someone outside S5E7.png|"...but it turned out she didn't want to go, so I started asking around and around and around, and I couldn't think of anypony, and I was about to just go by myself, and I realized, of course! Who loves fancy exciting affairs more than anypony else?" View of Ponyville from Sugarcube Corner S5E7.png Fluttershy in Discord's crosshairs S5E7.png|Search in progress... Tree Hugger in Discord's crosshairs S5E7.png|FRIENDSHIP PROBLEM ALERT! Discord spying through a periscope S5E7.png|Whoever wrote this joke was obviously a fan of Das Boot. Discord looking very jealous S5E7.png Pinkie shouting "my sister Maud!" S5E7.png|"My sister Maud!" Discord tells Pinkie to cancel his order S5E7.png|"You know what? Cancel my order." Discord vanishes from the bakery S5E7.png Pinkie Pie "you want none of the cakes now?!" S5E7.png|"You want none of the cakes now?!" Pinkie sad and surrounded by cake boxes S5E7.png|But this financial quarter was going to be so good! Meeting Tree Hugger Fluttershy and Tree Hugger walking together S5E7.png Fluttershy "oh, my, you are funny!" S5E7.png|"Oh, my, you are funny!" Discord interrupts Fluttershy and Tree Hugger S5E7.png|"I guess every being in Equestria is funny today." Fluttershy introduces Tree Hugger to Discord S5E7.png|"Oh, how rude of me. Tree Hugger, this is Discord." Fluttershy introduces Discord to Tree Hugger S5E7.png|"Discord, Tree Hugger." Tree Hugger meeting Discord S5E7.png|"Radical to meet you. Really digging your vibe." Discord glaring at Tree Hugger S5E7.png Discord's eyes glowing red S5E7.png|"My vibe?" Fluttershy "it's a compliment" S5E7.png|"It's a compliment." Discord "well, I'm sure it is" S5E7.png|"Oh, well, I'm sure it is." Discord about to leave S5E7.png|"Well, I must be off." Discord vanishes away from Ponyville S5E7.png Fluttershy and Tree Hugger confused S5E7.png Discord poofs back in S5E7.png|"It has nothing to do with seeing you or not seeing you." Discord "you can rest assured of that" S5E7.png|"You can rest assured of that." Discord vanishes away again S5E7.png Discord "have fun at the Gala!" S5E7.png|"Have fun at the Gala!" Discord face-palms S5E7.png|Discord, knock it off. Discord vanishes third time in a row S5E7.png Tree Hugger "righteous!" S5E7.png|"Righteous!" At Discord's home / The Gala ticket The chaos dimension S5E7.png|The Chaos Continuum. Discord's house S5E7.png|So, finally, we get to see Casa de Discord. Discord poofs into his home S5E7.png|Shades of Escher in this house. Discord imitating Fluttershy S5E7.png|"Oh, Tree Hugger. You're such a great friend." Discord slams his front door S5E7.png|"So much funnier than unfunny old Discord!" Discord's broken glass pitcher S5E7.png Discord about to clean his house S5E7.png|Discordrella. Dust bunnies behind Discord's couch S5E7.png Discord smiling facetiously at dust bunnies S5E7.png|"No, no, here. Take my plus-one. I insist." House-cleaning Discord crosses his arms S5E7.png|"Before somepony else thinks he's my friend..." Discord cleaning his windows S5E7.png|"...and expects to be asked instead." Discord "cleaning" the dishes S5E7.png|"What's that? You're worried Discord might be upset?" Discord making dishes dirty S5E7.png|"Not a problem!" Discord "can make more new friends anytime" S5E7.png|"I can make more new friends anytime I want." (Aren't those dishes supposed to come out clean? Oh, wait. This is Discord we're talking about.) Discord in an angry huff S5E7.png|"It's not as if any of this actually mattered!" Discord throwing a tantrum S5E7.png|"I don't even want to go to the Gala anyway!" Discord sulking S5E7.png Discord hears a sound outside S5E7.png Parcel Post floating helplessly S5E7.png Discord catches Parcel Post S5E7.png|"Are you perhaps looking for me?" Parcel Post has a letter for Discord S5E7.png|"Are you 'Discord or current resident'?" Discord taking his mail S5E7.png|"I can't find any street numbers in this place." Discord has a golden ticket S5E7.png|"My ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala!" Discord receives his Gala invitation S5E7.png|"I was invited after all!" Discord shows off his Gala ticket to Parcel Post S5E7.png Discord angry at Parcel Post S5E7.png Discord angrily asks why his mail is late S5E7.png|"Why is this so late?" Parcel Post says he got lost S5E7.png|"Well, I got a little lost after I escaped the flying badgers..." Parcel Post asking for directions S5E7.png|"Can you point me in the direction of the bottomless pit?" Parcel Post "I can make my way back from there" S5E7.png|"I think I can make my way back from there." Parcel Post goes floating again S5E7.png|"Oh, over there. Somewhere. Just go over there." Discord "I'll see you at the Gala" S5E7.png|"Looks like I'll see you at the Gala after all, Fluttershy." Parcel Post snatched up by a monster S5E7.png|"But I can't show up alone." Discord "she'll think that she's my only friend" S5E7.png|"She'll think that she's my only friend." Discord wonders who to bring as a plus-one S5E7.png|"Who could I bring on such short notice?" Discord gets an idea S5E7.png Discord has a wicked idea S5E7.png|This laugh again... At the Gala (again) The Grand Galloping Gala entrance hall S5E7.png|Majestic! Princess Celestia talking with Twilight S5E7.png|"I must say, it's been very nice having you take over some of the planning responsibilities for this year's Gala." Twilight Sparkle "anything I can do" S5E7.png|"Anything I can do to make it easier on you." Princess Celestia "I am quite looking forward" S5E7.png|"Thank you, Twilight. I am quite looking forward..." Celestia "just enjoying the Gala for once" S5E7.png|"...to just enjoying the Gala for once." Twilight and Celestia hear trumpet fanfare S5E7.png Gala announcer blowing a trumpet S5E7.png Gala announcer announces Discord's arrival S5E7.png|"Announcing the spirit of chaos, Discord, and his guest, the..." Gala announcer trips over his words S5E7.png|"Uh..." Discord whispering to Gala announcer S5E7.png Discord enters the Grand Galloping Gala S5E7.png|"The Smooze!" The Smooze enters the Grand Galloping Gala S5E7.png|Meet our brand-new jelly monster! The Smooze smiling as he enters S5E7.png Ponies shocked by the Smooze S5E7.png Sunshower Raindrops and Sprinkle Medley shocked S5E7.png Lyra, Lyrica, and Silver Script shocked S5E7.png Lyra watches Lyrica Lilac faint S5E7.png Discord and the Smooze's grand entrance S5E7.png|"Good evening, everypony! What a glorious affair!" Smooze seizes Gala announcer's trumpet S5E7.png Gala announcer in utter shock S5E7.png Smooze eating a trumpet S5E7.png Discord and the rascally Smooze S5E7.png|"He does have a yen for shiny things, the rascal." Discord gets his paw sticky S5E7.png Discord with a slimy paw S5E7.png Discord wipes his paw on announcer's cravat S5E7.png|Excuse me; didn't bring any napkins. Gala announcer with slime-covered cravat S5E7.png Celestia and Twilight shocked S5E7.png Twilight Sparkle "I'll take care of this" S5E7.png|"I'll take care of this." Twilight speeds away from Celestia S5E7.png Twilight pushes Discord aside S5E7.png The Smooze belching S5E7.png|"Burp!" (Smooze's only line) Twilight talking with Discord S5E7.png|"What are you doing here with..." Twilight and Discord look at Smooze S5E7.png|"...that?!" Discord defends the Smooze S5E7.png|"Now, now, now." Discord "the Smooze may be an 'it'" S5E7.png|"The Smooze may be an 'it'..." Discord mentions the Smooze's "heart of blob" S5E7.png|"...but it's an it with a heart of, well, blob." The Smooze slithers across the floor S5E7.png Lyra and Sprinkle Medley run away from the Smooze S5E7.png Twilight "this night is extremely important to me" S5E7.png|"This night is extremely important to me, Discord." Twilight waving to Princess Celestia S5E7.png Twilight warns Discord to keep Smooze under control S5E7.png|"Keep it under control!" Discord talking with Twilight S5E7.png|"Yes, yes, yes, of course." Discord "have you seen Fluttershy anywhere?" S5E7.png|"Tell me, have you seen Fluttershy anywhere?" Twilight confused S5E7.png Cutie Mark Crusaders enter the Gala S5E7.png|"We're here, we're here!" AJ and Rarity enter the Gala S5E7.png|"We made it to the Gala!" Discord feeds the Smooze a diamond S5E7.png|Is the Smooze part dragon? The Smooze glows and slightly grows S5E7.png Fluttershy and Tree Hugger S5E7.png|Fluttershy with Leia hair. Fluttershy at the Gala close-up S5E7.png Discord thrilled to see Fluttershy S5E7.png Tree Hugger talks about a waterfall's aura S5E7.png|"The aura coming off the waterfall was so alive!" Tree Hugger "so, like, magic manifestation" S5E7.png|"So, like, magic manifestation." Discord bumping into Fluttershy S5E7.png|What a coincidence! Discord pretending to be nonchalant S5E7.png|"Oh, Fluttershy. I didn't see you there." Fluttershy doesn't notice Discord S5E7.png|"How did you even know to look for an aura on a waterfall?" Discord tries to get Fluttershy's attention S5E7.png Discord clearing his throat loudly S5E7.png Fluttershy surprised to see Discord at the Gala S5E7.png|"Discord! I thought you weren't coming!" Discord "funny how you remembered it that way" S5E7.png|"No. I actually never said that. But funny how you remembered it that way." Discord meets Tree Hugger S5E7.png|Tree Hugger....Definitely not a stereotypical hippie. Discord trying to one-up Tree Hugger S5E7.png|"Anyway, good to see you. Tree Friend, is it? Your name is slipping my mind right now. How strange." Tree Hugger meets Discord again S5E7.png|"Nice to meet you. I'm Tree Hugger. Blessings." Discord "you've met me before" S5E7.png|"You've met me before!" Tree Hugger "in another life maybe?" S5E7.png|"Cool! Like, in another life, maybe?" Discord "you don't remember me?" S5E7.png|"You've gotta be kidding. You don't remember me?" Discord pointing at his horns S5E7.png Tree Hugger "I meet a lot of different creatures" S5E7.png|"I meet a lot of different creatures..." Tree Hugger "each one of them perfect and unique" S5E7.png|"...each one of them perfect and unique." Discord "as I was saying" S5E7.png|"Yes, well, as I was saying..." Discord with paw around Fluttershy S5E7.png|"...it's just great to be here with my oldest, bestest friend." Fluttershy "am I really your oldest, bestest friend?" S5E7.png|"Am I really your oldest, bestest friend?" Discord "of course not!" S5E7.png|"You? Of course not!" Discord floating around Fluttershy and Tree Hugger S5E7.png|"You think I don't have other friends?" Discord floats around Fluttershy's table S5E7.png|"I'm centuries old!" Discord "I was talking about the Smooze" S5E7.png|"I was talking about the Smooze!" Discord with arm around the Smooze S5E7.png|"Smoozeface, the Smoozinator –" (Smoozinator? That sounds like something Doof would use.) Discord "what we called him back it college" S5E7.png|"Well, I mean that's what we called him back in college." Discord drops the Smooze onto Fluttershy's table S5E7.png|"Smooze! I would like you to meet Fluttershy..." Discord "forgets" Tree Hugger's name again S5E7.png|"...and, um, hmm... Tree..." Discord calls Tree Hugger "Tree Embrace" S5E7.png|"how'd you say it... Tree Embrace?" Tree Hugger likes the name Tree Embrace S5E7.png|"Oh, I like that!" Tree Hugger "so in rhythm with my life force" S5E7.png|"It's so in rhythm with my life force!" Tree Hugger "maybe I'll change it!" S5E7.png|"Maybe I'll change it!" Fluttershy amused giggling S5E7.png Fluttershy petting the Smooze S5E7.png|"I can't believe I've never heard you speak of the Smooze before." Fluttershy "sounds like you two are so close" S5E7.png|"Sounds like you two are so close." Discord "that's what is true" S5E7.png|"Well, I'm glad you got that, because that's what is true." Discord hugging the Smooze S5E7.png|"We are. Very close." Fluttershy suggests the four have dinner together S5E7.png|"That's wonderful! The four of us should go out to dinner sometime!" Discord splits the Smooze in half S5E7.png The Smooze reforms into one piece S5E7.png Discord snaps at Fluttershy's suggestion S5E7.png|"We should all go out to dinner sometime?!" Discord "have you no heart?" S5E7.png|"Have you no heart?" Smooze approaches Mr. Waddle and Chelsea Porcelain S5E7.png Discord "looks like somepony wants to mingle" S5E7.png|"Oh, oh! It looks like somepony wants to mingle." Discord "we'll be back in a bit" S5E7.png|"We'll be back in a bit." Fluttershy calls Tree Hugger "Treezie" S5E7.png|"Oh, okay. Treezie and I would love to talk to you more later!" Discord takes offense to Tree Hugger's nickname S5E7.png|"Treezie? Really?" Discord "sort of a juvenile nickname" S5E7.png|"Sort of a juvenile nickname, don't you think?" Discord calls the Smooze "Smoozie" S5E7.png|"Smoozie! Wait up!" Fluttershy and Tree Hugger amused S5E7.png Discord and The Smooze Discord pushes the Smooze toward the front door S5E7.png|"Now, listen, Smooze." Discord "I need to make this a party of one" S5E7.png|"I need to make this a party of one for a little while." Discord pushes the Smooze out the door S5E7.png Discord "stay out here until I come for you" S5E7.png|"Just stay out here until I come for you." The Smooze feeling sad S5E7.png|Discord, I thought you said we were close. Discord locks the door S5E7.png|Guess they aren't really that close. Discord scanning the room for Fluttershy S5E7.png Fluttershy, Tree Hugger, and friends mingling S5E7.png Discord interrupts with loud laughter S5E7.png Discord laughing loudly S5E7.png Tree Hugger "what's so funny?" S5E7.png|"What's so funny?" Discord nudging Tree Hugger with his elbow S5E7.png|"Exactly!" Applejack and friends feeling awkward S5E7.png|"Uhh..." Applejack and friends back away slowly S5E7.png|"I think we're gonna go hit the dance floor." Discord gets cozy with Fluttershy S5E7.png|"Fluttershy, tell the Hugs here..." Discord "the time that we went to the store" S5E7.png|"...about the time that we went to the store..." Discord "came back with two cakes instead of one" S5E7.png|"...and came back with two cakes instead of one..." Discord "that's how crazy we are" S5E7.png|"...because that's how crazy we are when we're together." Fluttershy telling a boring story S5E7.png|"Um..." Fluttershy We have bought two cakes S5E7.png|"...we went to the store and bought two cakes." Discord unimpressed with Fluttershy's story S5E7.png|"Oh. Well..." Discord "you kind of left out all the fun" S5E7.png|"...you kind of left out all the fun and frivolity there." Discord and Tree Hugger "I'm sure you got it" S5E7.png|"But I'm sure you got it, Tree Hugger." Tree Hugger "I got that you really like cake" S5E7.png|"I got that you really like cake." Discord stunned by Tree Hugger's calmness S5E7.png Discord "we like each other!" S5E7.png|"We like each other. That was the point!" Discord "actually pretty lukewarm about cake" S5E7.png|"I'm actually pretty lukewarm about cake." Gala ponies hear something outside S5E7.png Pounding at the door S5E7.png Twilight giving Celestia a concerned look S5E7.png Twilight unlocking the door S5E7.png Rarity bursts into the ballroom S5E7.png|Wait, are we watching Discovery Family or Nickelodeon? Rarity breathless and covered in slime S5E7.png|"He slimed me!" Rarity "that creature took my jewels!" S5E7.png|"That creature took my jewels!" The Smooze eating Twinkleshine's jewels S5E7.png|Twinkleshine, how'd you get outside? Tenth Doctor running from the Smooze S5E7.png Twinkleshine scared of the Smooze S5E7.png Twilight looking outside S5E7.png Twilight about to scold Discord S5E7.png|"Discord!" Twilight "I told you to keep your friend under control" S5E7.png|"I thought I told you to keep your friend under control!" Discord doesn't care about the Smooze S5E7.png|"Oh, please. I have better things to do than to watch that thing all night." Fluttershy and Tree Hugger look up at Discord S5E7.png Discord "what I mean to say is" S5E7.png|"What I mean to say is..." Discord promises to keep an eye on Smooze S5E7.png|"...that thing is a dear, dear friend, and I'll make sure that the ooze, uh, that he can't help but secrete doesn't get on anypony else." Rarity covered in slime S5E7.png Discord with a vacuum cleaner S3E7.png Discord vacuums slimy dress off of Rarity S5E7.png Rarity blushing in embarrassment S5E7.png Rarity feeling naked S5E7.png|Rarity, you don't even have visible private parts! Twilight Sparkle thanking Discord S5E7.png|"Thank you." Twilight Sparkle "it's alright, everypony" S5E7.png|"It's alright, everypony." Twilight Sparkle addressing the ballroom S5E7.png|"Let's just get back to enjoying this magical evening!" Discord with Smooze on a leash S5E7.png|Treating the Smooze like a dog. Discord shoving Smooze into a closet S5E7.png|"You are making me look like a fool in front of Fluttershy." Discord closes the door on the Smooze S5E7.png|"I'll be back when the Gala is over." The Smooze looking behind him S5E7.png The Smooze licking his lips S5E7.png The Smooze in a room of riches S5E7.png|Paydoit! Stand-up comedy Overhead view of the Gala ballroom S5E7.png Discord spying from the ballroom chandelier S5E7.png Discord spies on Fluttershy from above S5E7.png Fluttershy calling Tree Hugger funny S5E7.png|"Oh, Tree Hugger, I've never known anypony as funny as you!" Fluttershy with a hoof on Tree Hugger S5E7.png Discord furious with envy S5E7.png|Ooh! Green fire! He's literally burning with envy! High-society ponies mingling S5E7.png Ponies notice the lights go out S5E7.png Twilight and Celestia notice the lights go out S5E7.png Twilight and Celestia looking toward the stage S5E7.png Discord doing a mic check S5E7.png|"Check, check, check. Is this thing on?" Discord doing stand-up comedy S5E7.png|"Good evening, fillies and germs!" Discord "I just flew into Canterlot" S5E7.png|"I just flew into Canterlot..." Discord "wow, are my interspecies parts tired!" S5E7.png|"...and wow, are my interspecies parts tired!" Gala ponies not laughing S5E7.png|Puh-lease. That joke was old when you told it. Discord waiting for the laughs S5E7.png Discord pulls top hat over his body S5E7.png Discord in a new comedy outfit S5E7.png|Looks like Discord's gone raw. Discord "only got these tiny mismatched wings" S5E7.png|"I've only got these tiny mismatched wings..." Discord "even I can fly better than Twilight" S5E7.png|"...and even I'' can fly better than Twilight Sparkle!" Discord winking to the audience S5E7.png|"Am I right? Pchoo!" Twilight Sparkle feeling offended S5E7.png|"Hey!" Celestia laughing at Discord's jokes S5E7.png|Real mature, Celie. Discord tries observational humor instead S5E7.png|"Uh, well, perhaps you're into more observational humor." Discord pokes his head out of thin air S5E7.png|"Did you ever notice how you always materialize out of thin air?" Discord in another new comedy outfit S5E7.png|Hello, Discord. Discord "what's the deal there?" S5E7.png|"Why not thick air? What's the deal there?" Crowd silent and Masquerade coughing S5E7.png Discord tugging on his necktie S5E7.png|Story of my life. No respect. Rainbow Dash looking at Twilight S5E7.png|"What is he doing?!" Rainbow Dash "I think they're... jokes?" S5E7.png|"I think they're... jokes?" Pinkie Pie big grin S5E7.png Pinkie Pie talking excited at Maud S5E7.png|"Maud! ''Jokes!" Pinkie and Maud Pie "my favorite" S5E7.png|"My favorite." Crowd still not laughing S5E7.png Gala colt looking at glowing door S5E7.png Discord doing a knock-knock joke S5E7.png|"Knock knock." Discord "you're supposed to say 'who's there?'" S5E7.png|"You're supposed to say 'Who's there?'!" Discord "this is the most basic of jokes" S5E7.png|"This is the most basic of jokes!" Discord about to smash a watermelon S5E7.png Discord smashes a watermelon S5E7.png|I'll never understand why Gallagher is considered a "comedian"? How is smashing watermelon supposed to be humor? Pinkie and Maud showered in watermelon bits S5E7.png|"I knew we shouldn't have invited Fooby the Kamikaze Watermelon to the Gala." Maud "you're the most basic of jokes" S5E7.png|"You're the most basic of jokes." Pinkie Pie "good one, Maud!" S5E7.png|"Good one, Maud!" Crowd laughing at Discord S5E7.png Discord's eye twitching S5E7.png|I've just been heckled by a deadpan rock farm girl...! Discord becoming enraged S5E7.png|...And she was funnier than me!? >:( Glowing Gala door S5E7.png Gala colt trembling S5E7.png|Hey, kid, say something! Slime oozes out of the room S5E7.png|Least it's not an elevator full of blood. Unnamed colt incredibly frightened S5E7.png Twilight turns around S5E7.png Twilight notices the oozing doorway S5E7.png Twilight Sparkle "what is that?!" S5E7.png|"What is that?!" Discord hears a disturbance in the crowd S5E7.png Green slime floods the Gala ballroom S5E7.png Smooze on the loose / Tree Hugger saves the day Ponies in a ballroom panic S5E7.png Rainbow Dash backs away from the slime S5E7.png Rainbow Dash stuck in the slime S5E7.png Rainbow Dash covered in slime S5E7.png Discord looking at the pool of slime S5E7.png Discord looks at Smooze's top hat and bowtie S5E7.png Pool of slime blasted with magic S5E7.png Twilight's magic is ineffective S5E7.png|"None of my magic works on this ooze!" Twilight turns to Celestia for help S5E7.png|"Can you stop it?" Princess Celestia determined S5E7.png Celestia charges her magic S5E7.png|That doesn't look good. Celestia's magic fizzles out S5E7.png|Nope. Princess Celestia's magic is ineffective S5E7.png|"I'm afraid not!" Twilight "how could you bring him here?!" S5E7.png|"Discord, how could you bring him here?!" Discord hovers over the pool of slime S5E7.png|"Oh, he's not that bad!" AJ, Apple Bloom, and Rarity covered in slime S5E7.png|"Oh, my shoes will be ruined forever!" Rarity looking sad S5E7.png Applejack "that's what you're worried about?" S5E7.png|"That's what you're worried about? Really?" Pinkie Pie sails the sea of slime S5E7.png|Row, row, row your Maud Gently down the ooze. Fluttershy and Tree Hugger stuck to a wall S5E7.png|"This is kind of a bummer." Discord "it would never have happened" S5E7.png|"Isn't it, though? And to think, it would never have happened..." Fluttershy stuck to a ballroom window S5E7.png|"...had I come to the Gala as somepony else's..." Discord being passive-aggressive S5E7.png|"...plus-one." Tree Hugger "something might have harshed his flow" S5E7.png|"Seems like something might have harshed his flow, you know? Like, his senses are agitated." Discord "you don't know anything" S5E7.png|"You don't know anything about rare creatures." Discord "I've known Smoozeface for ages" S5E7.png|"I've known Smoozeface for ages. He's not agitated." Discord dancing in midair S5E7.png|"He's partying down! Whoo!" Tree Hugger suggests auditory therapy S5E7.png|"All he needs is some, like, calming auditory therapy." Discord in stunned surprise S5E7.png Tree Hugger "I always feel really at peace" S5E7.png|"I know I always feel really at peace when I'm being bathed in positive vibes." Tree Hugger "maybe he'll calm down" S5E7.png|"Maybe he'll calm down with some sonic bliss." Discord scoffs at Tree Hugger's suggestion S5E7.png|"Do you even know what you just said?" Tree Hugger vocalizing softly S5E7.png Discord genuinely surprised S5E7.png Giant pool of slime vibrating S5E7.png The Smooze smiling peacefully S5E7.png Fluttershy and Tree Hugger not stuck anymore S5E7.png Tree Hugger tells Smooze to bliss out S5E7.png|"Let go, Smooze! Bliss out!" AJ, Apple Bloom, and Rarity not stuck anymore S5E7.png|Well, Apple Bloom can breathe better now that half of her muzzle no longer covered. Pool of slime begins to shrink S5E7.png|...And it looks like Rarity's shoes are going to be okay, too. Giant Smooze is solid again S5E7.png Tree Hugger continues vocalizing S5E7.png The Smooze happy S5E7.png Gala ponies cheer for Tree Hugger S5E7.png Fluttershy hugs Tree Hugger S5E7.png Discord grinding his teeth S5E7.png|Uh, Discord, that's not very good for your teeth. Tree Hugger "thanks, everypony" S5E7.png Twilight and friends impressed by Tree Hugger S5E7.png Tree Hugger "he only responds to vibrations" S5E7.png Discord finally snaps / Apologizing to Tree Hugger Discord reaches his wit's end S5E7.png|"Stop it! Stop it!" Discord explodes with anger S5E7.png|"That's it! I'm done with you, Tree Hugger!" Tree Hugger "you're really bumming me out" S5E7.png|"Oh, man. You're really bumming me out." Tree Hugger asks Discord to lower his voice S5E7.png|"Can you just, like, lower your voice a skosh?" Discord extremely frustrated S5E7.png|"A skosh?" Discord raises his claw S5E7.png|"A skosh?!" Discord tearing a hole through space S5E7.png Portal to another dimension opens S5E7.png Discord extends his paw toward Tree Hugger S5E7.png|Come, my pretty! Tree Hugger levitates into the air S5E7.png Discord prepares to banish Tree Hugger S5E7.png|"Whoa, dude! What is that?!" Sock puppet dimension S5E7.png|And you thought the human world was weird enough. Discord "I'm not going to hurt you" S5E7.png|"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm simply going to send you to another dimension." Discord "I can't have you interfering" S5E7.png|"I can't have you interfering in my relationship with Fluttershy anymore!" Discord bitter toward Tree Hugger S5E7.png Fluttershy yells for Discord to stop S5E7.png|"Discord, stop!" Discord "just as soon as she's gone" S5E7.png|"I will, just as soon as she's gone!" Discord and Fluttershy having midair tea S5E7.png|"Then we can have a good laugh about this whole affair over our regular Tuesday tea." Discord and Fluttershy look at main five S5E7.png Twilight and friends ready to fight S5E7.png|"Don't worry, Fluttershy! We'll stop him!" Disco ball pours out of Discord's teacup S5E7.png Smooze entranced by disco ball S5E7.png Disco ball bounces past Twilight and friends S5E7.png Twilight and friends smothered by Smooze S5E7.png|You were saying? Discord and Fluttershy "I'm doing her a favor" S5E7.png|"I'm doing her a favor, Fluttershy! It's a lovely dimension!" Discord talks about the other dimension's "white sand beaches" S5E7.png Discord talks about the other dimension's "attentive wait staff" S5E7.png|A-mare-ican Gothic Discord "the humidity isn't great" S5E7.png|"I mean, okay, the humidity isn't great..." Discord "where isn't that the case these days?" S5E7.png|"...but where isn't that the case these days?" Fluttershy angry at Discord S5E7.png Fluttershy asks Discord why he's doing this S5E7.png|"I don't understand why you're doing this! We were all getting along so well!" Discord snaps at Fluttershy S5E7.png|"As well as we could..." Discord criticizes Fluttershy for inviting Tree Hugger S5E7.png|"...considering you've already stomped all over our friendship by inviting her..." Tree Hugger looking anxious S5E7.png|"...to the biggest night of the year..." Discord "as if I didn't matter at all!" S5E7.png|"...as if I didn't matter at all!" Fluttershy "just because I have a new friend?!" S5E7.png|"Did you really think I'd abandon you just because I have a new friend?!" Discord and Fluttershy arguing S5E7.png|"Yes, because that's what you did!" Fluttershy "I didn't abandon you!" S5E7.png|"No, Discord! I invited a friend to a party! I didn't abandon you!" Fluttershy "what if you had a friend" S5E7.png|"What if you had a friend that you could discuss chaos-based magic with? Would that mean we weren't friends anymore?!" Discord in deep thought S5E7.png|"Uh..." Discord "no, I suppose not" S5E7.png|"No, I suppose not. It would just mean that I'd have different friends for different things..." Discord twiddling his fingers S5E7.png|"Oh, oh, dear..." Discord "overreacted just a skosh" S5E7.png|"...it looks like I've perhaps overreacted just a skosh." Fluttershy "more like a lot of skoshes!" S5E7.png|"More like a lot of skoshes!" Fluttershy asking "could you give us a minute?" S5E7.png|"Tree Hugger, could you give us a minute?" Tree Hugger happily complies S5E7.png Discord apologizes to Fluttershy S5E7.png|"I'm just so new at this whole friendship thing. It's so much more complicated than it looks." Fluttershy "you owe somepony an apology" S5E7.png|"Do you think maybe you owe somepony an apology?" Discord offers Fluttershy a flower S5E7.png Fluttershy slaps flower out of Discord's paw S5E7.png Fluttershy "not me!" S5E7.png|"Not me!" Discord clearing his throat S5E7.png Discord closing the dimensional portal S5E7.png Tree Hugger lands on a giant pillow S5E7.png|Guess Discord has reformed. He was never so considerate to give a pillow. Fluttershy hugging Tree Hugger S5E7.png|HA! She really is a "Tree Hugger". Giant Smooze approaches other Gala ponies S5E7.png|It's true what they say. "Nothing Can Stop The Smooze!" Discord reaches into giant Smooze S5E7.png Discord returns Smooze to normal size S5E7.png|Because. . .biology Discord apologizing to Tree Hugger S5E7.png|"Er, Tree Hugger..." Discord apologizes for his wrath S5E7.png|"I'm sorry that you got caught in the middle of my... er, you know... wrath." Tree Hugger "it's all groovy" S5E7.png|"Oh, it's all groovy." Discord hugging Tree Hugger S5E7.png Tree Hugger not ready to hug Discord yet S5E7.png|"Um, I need like a few minutes to clear out my chakras before I can hug you from a place of authenticity." Discord and Tree Hugger reach an understanding S5E7.png|"Oh, your chakras. nervously Fair enough." Epilogue Grand Galloping Gala aftermath S5E7.png Discord apologizes to the Smooze S5E7.png|"I owe you an apology, Smooze. I spent the whole evening thinking about my own feelings and never thinking about yours." Smooze kisses Discord's cheek S5E7.png Discord touched by the Smooze's affection S5E7.png Discord "I may actually grow to like this" S5E7.png|"Well, friends! I think I may actually grow to like this multiple-friend thing." Maud Pie "I like it too" S5E7.png|"I like it too." Pinkie Pie "it's not a party until" S5E7.png|"Hey, it's not a party until somepony spreads magic-resistant ooze uncontrollably over the ballroom!" Pinkie Pie squee S5E7.png|And it's not an MLP episode unless we hear Pinkie Pie's famous "Squee!" Pinkie Pie hugging the Smooze S5E7.png|"Come on, Smoozinator! Let's dance!" Pinkie Pie invites Smooze to dance S5E7.png Smooze follows Pinkie onto the dance floor S5E7.png Pinkie Pie and the Smooze dancing S5E7.png Twilight apologizes to Princess Celestia S5E7.png|"I'm sorry, Princess Celestia." Twilight "I thought I could give you a break" S5E7.png|"I thought I could give you a break tonight..." Twilight "I was in over my head" S5E7.png|"...but it turns out I was in over my head." Princess Celestia "you have nothing to apologize for" S5E7.png|"You have nothing to apologize for." Princess Celestia "the most fun Gala in years!" S5E7.png|"This has been the most fun Gala in years!" Twilight thinks the Gala was a disaster S5E7.png|"I know, it was a—" Twilight double-take "what?!" S5E7.png|"What?!" Twilight "there was ooze all over the place!" S5E7.png|"But there was ooze all over the place!" Twilight "one of the guests threatened" S5E7.png|"And one of the guests threatened to send somepony to another dimension! Princess Celestia "I know!" S5E7.png|"I know!" Princess Celestia "can you imagine" S5E7.png|"Can you imagine how dull it would have been..." Celestia puts a wing around Twilight S5E7.png|"...if I hadn't invited Discord?" (Sounds like Celestia "knew" Discord wouldn't behave.) Celestia pushes Twilight toward the dance floor S5E7.png|"Come on! Whoo!" Grand Galloping Gala penultimate shot S5E7.png|"The night is still young!" Grand Galloping Gala final shot S5E7.png Animatic EW animatic - The Grand Galloping Gala.png EW animatic - Twilight and Celestia hear fanfare.png EW animatic - Trumpet fanfare.png EW animatic - Announcing the Smooze!.png EW animatic - Discord and the Smooze arrive.png EW animatic - The Smooze in a top hat.png MLP Facebook page Smooze animatic.png EW animatic - The Smooze smiling.png EW animatic - Ponies gasp at the Smooze.png EW animatic - Princess Twilight and Celestia.png EW animatic - The Smooze's lack of etiquette.png EW animatic - Ponies mingling at the Gala.png EW animatic - Twilight addresses ponies.png EW animatic - Ponies in a panic.png EW animatic - Gala floor covered in slime.png EW animatic - Pinkie Pie hugging the Smooze.png EW animatic - Pinkie invites the Smooze to dance.png EW animatic - The Smooze mingles.png